The present invention relates, in general, to health and hygiene products and particularly to a fluid-tight contact lens storage and maintenance kit carrying case for the facilitated and convenient carrying of a user's contact lens equipment.
With the relatively recent advent of both soft and hard contact lenses, a myriad of carrying cases, applicators and kits have been developed for the facilitated carrying of the contact lenses themselves or one particular fluid utilized therewith.
While a myriad of devices exist such as those disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,940,589; 4,036,357; 3,880,278; 4,308,947 as well as the disposable shaving kit of U.S. Pat. No. 2,818,872, few, if any, of these devices have addressed such an integrated contact lens and lens maintenance kit which is capable of transporting, in a completely integrated manner, all of the fluids frequently utilized by a user for the care, storage and maintenance of the user's contact lenses, together with the lenses.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide such a contact lens-maintenance kit carrying apparatus which maintains all the needed fluids required by a user in an integrated construction, together with the user's contact lenses themselves through a secure construction which may be utilized in a facilitated manner, as needed.
Another object of the invention is to provide such an apparatus which is inexpensive to fabricate, but which, at the same time, permits the facilitated identification and selection of a desired fluid or contact lens from the apparatus, while maintaining its relatively small portable configuration for carrying via pocket or purse.
It is additionally an object of the present invention to provide for such an integrated apparatus which permits refilling of the fluid container elements therewithin while providing a mirror for convenience and a clip for carrying as a "pen-like" structure in a user's pocket.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide for such a portable, integrated carrying apparatus which is capable of maximizing the amount of storage space for the liquids contained therein within an elongated substantially cylindrical construction--all in a liquid-tight environment for the fluids contained within the fluid containers as well as the storage liquids contained within the contact lens storage modules.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent in light of the present specification and drawings.